Adventure Time: A New Frontier
by Stunnerman
Summary: Complete as of right now. I will be continuing this fan-fiction, I'm just not sure of when.
1. Prologue: Maurice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time in any way. All rights go to the man himself, Pendleton Ward.**

 **A/N: Not too sure if this will be an on going thing, hopefully it will, but there are no promises as of yet. Also, italics are thoughts. I hope ya'll have a good day, or night, dependant on where you reside.**

"Hey, Prubs. What are we waiting for again? I'm kinda getting bored," said Finn, playing with the sand in his hands. "And my hands are starting to get really dry."

"Not too long now," she said, "He should be here soon!"

"Who is this mysterious guy any way, PB?" Asked the shrunken Jake, fighting off a sea-crab with a stick.

She started to smile, "Just an old friend of mine," she replied.

A beaming, phantasmal light started erupting from the water, just off the shore. "Here he comes!" she said, smiling happily.

The light was blinding, and beautiful, from it's wake rose a large, ghostly looking door. The door began to open with a bright, white light protruding from it. From the light, came forth a man in a set of lightly plated, but mostly leather armour. He is a rather tall man, standing at roughly 6'5'' with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame. He wore a long black cape with a hood strewn over his head.

He walked towards the group of people waiting for his arrival. "Maurice! It's been so long!" yelled PB, as she went to hug Maurice.

He embraced the hug, "Yes, it has, Bonnibel." he replied.

Jake stretched around the two, "Sup, dude. I'm, Jake the Dog, and that's my buddy, Finn," Finn waved with a warm smile, as he was introduced.

"Greetings, I am the Hunter, Maurice."

"Man! You've got such a sweet sword!"

"Thank you, Jake. Take it for a spin, why don't you?" replied Maurice, unsheathing the blade, and tossing it towards Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he cheered, swinging the sword around, chopping at the air.

Finn ran over to Jake, "Hey, man. No fair! Let me have a turn," he said, trying to grab the sword from his friend.

"Let's go back to the Candy Kingdom first," said, Princess Bubblegum making her way off the sand.

"Okay," replied Finn & Jake, returning the sword to Maurice.

The group began making their way back to the Candy Kingdom.

"So, where exactly are you from again, Maurice?" asked Finn in an inquisitive tone.

"Haha, now that's a good question. I don't think it matters, though."

"Aw, man! Come on,"

"Well, I come from a land quite different from this one. It is plagued with an on-going war."

"Wow, I-I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologise, it is not your fault."

"I guess..."

They came to the bridge, that connects the Cotton Candy Forest, to the Candy Kingdom. The group crossed the mote, awaking the Gum-ball Guardians.

"Evil presence detected! Halt, wraith! You're prohibited from entering the Candy Kingdom," said one of the Guardians, picking Maurice up and placing him in the palm of their hand.

"PB, stop them!" yelled Finn frantically.

"Yeah, come on, PB I don't think he'll last," added Jake, stretching up towards the Guardian.

Cuffing her hands around her mouth she yelled, "Jeez, guys! Just put him down, he visits every century, sheesh."

"We are sorry, Mother!" replied the two Guardians, in shame.

"That's some defence there, Bonnibel!" exclaimed Maurice with a smile.

She giggled, "Hah, I know right, wait till they hit you with the sleeping gas!" she claimed, smiling back.

 _Man, who is this guy? And, why is he so snug with PB. Heck, why do I even care?_ Finn thought to himself.

"...So, what have you been up to lately, Maurice?" asked PB, as the group made their way towards the castle.

"Oh, well, you know me, just trying to get by another day, and I'm happy doing so..."

"How about yourself, Bonnibel?"

"I'm still running the kingdom, as you can see. Though, I've lightened up a bit, less things bother me I guess..."

"That's good! I'm glad, it was always worrying knowing how stressed you can get."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, less stressed out y'know," she replied, as a blue wizard with a long, white beard flown over the group.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doing, and who's the new guy?" asked the Ice King, landing next to the group."

"Yo, Ice king."

"Sup, man." said Finn, and Jake, waving.

"I'm Maurice, friend of the Princess. Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand for a hand-shake.

"Hey, dude. I'm the Ice King. Ohhhhh, nice sword!" said the Ice King, ignoring the gesture, and reaching towards the sheathed blade on Maurices' back.

Jake slapped his hand away, "Hey, man! Leave the guys' sword alone, I'm sure he doesn't want you touchin' it."

"Ouch, ow! You didn't have to hit me so hard," he whimpered, sucking on his hand to numb the pain.

 _This land, and these people are quite strange. I wonder what they'd say if they lived where I did..._ Maurice thought to himself.

A loud bang went off in the distance, it sounded as if it was outside of the kingdom walls.

"Did you guys' hear that?" asked Maurice, looking around in curiosity.

Jake nodded in agreement, "Hey, Finn, did you hear that, man?"

Finn nodded with a blank impression, just as the short, fine dressed butler came running through.

"P-princess!" he yelled, panting from the lack of oxygen.

"What is it!" she yelled, as the worry increased from the panic of her citizens.

"A-a portal opened just outside of the kingdom walls, and demons are pouring out of it!" he yelled, after catching his breath.

Her face went red, not in embarrassment but in anger, "What!?" she yelled, "Okay... Just, get all the candy citizens into the castle, they'll be safe in there, if they end up breaking down the walls."

"They won't, Princess. We'll make sure of it!" said Finn, gripping his sword, and his bro, tightly.

"Yes, Bonnibel. I'll go, too." stated Maurice, unsheathing his longsword.

She looked pleased with the heroes, "Thank you, all o-." she was interrupted by a certain, lonely Ice king.

"I'll go, too, Bonnie" he said, snickering to himself.

"No. Just call me Princess." she said angrily.

"Okay, 'call me princess'." he said, winking and laughing.

 _Uggghhhhh._ Thought PB, trying to hide her disgust.

"Well, hop on then," Jake said, growing larger and forming steps allowing access to the top of his back.

Maurice looked at Jake, "I can find my own way. Thank you, though." he said, kindly declining the offer.

He ran up the side of a candy house, and jumped from roof, to roof. He came to the wall of the kingdom, and scaled it with ease. Once he got to the top, he could see the lay of the land. He stared out at the wonderful, and beautiful place.

"Demons, eh? Haven't heard of them in quite a while," he said to himself.

Just on a hill, not too far away from the kingdoms' gates'. There floated the dark, red gate spewing out demons' in every direction. Maurice stood up, from his crouch-like state, and as he did, his body took on the form of a ghost, a wraith. He took the ghastly bow that was sheathed upon his back, and aimed it towards one of the demons running towards the kingdom.

He blinked to the demon, and with a swift movement, knocked it to the ground, flat on it's back. He then wielded his dagger, and stabbed it multiple times in the head, and body, destroying it's very life essence.

He caught three more demons off-guard, assassinating one brutally, while also being able to parry the others afterwards. He then began to take advantage of them being dazed from being parried, allowing him to easily slice through the demons, with little to no effort.

One large demon was left, this one was bigger than any other that came before. Maurice ran beneath him, slicing at his feet until he fell to his knees. He then jumped up onto his head, then placed his right arm on his temple, "Surrender your mind!" he yelled, as his wraith counter-part tore apart the demons' mind, this made the demons' eyes' explode in a bright white light.

He sheathed his blade upon his back, and began to laugh quietly, "Man, I haven't fought demons in too long!"

"Oh, shoot!"

He ran over to the portal, assumed the full-form of his wraith counter-part, and chanted words as his eyes began to glow. Moments after, the portal had been shut, and the land saved.

He turned and saw Finn, and Jake, standing their in awe, "Man, how did you do that? That was some mad, funky biz!"

"Yeah, bro, that was awesome!" yelled Finn, excitedly.

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked, as his body began to become transparent, with a faint blue glow coming off it.

His voice changed also, along with his face structure, build, and hair.

"Hello, I am Leoran," he said, in a deeper, huskier voice.

"Uh, h-hey, man. W-where's, Maurice?" asked Jake, subtly freaking out.

He changed back into himself, "I'm right here, Jake, don't worry, that's just, Leoran, he's the wraith that chose me upon death, and he's also the reason I am deathless,"

"Wait, you're deathless? What does that even mean..." asked Finn, in shock by what he had just been told.

Maurice looked at him, "Well, technically speaking, I cannot die. But, it does have different rules in different dimensions, take yours' for example, if I die here, there's no telling what could happen, maybe I'll come back to life, or maybe my body will just turn to dust."

Leoran materialised next to Maurice, "Maurice, you know you cannot reside here for long," he said.

"Yes, I know, just a while longer, I'm enjoying it here,"

"Just make sure you aren't killed while here, we still have no idea what will happen, to either of us!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Uh, who're you talking to?" asked Jake, scratching his head and looking around.

"Oh, don't worry, aha." replied Maurice.

"Let's not keep, Bonnibel waiting!" he said, as he started running towards the kingdom walls'.

He scaled them once again with ease, but this time taking a seat at the top, and peering off into the fading sunset. "This place is beautiful, it's different, I wish I could stay here, foreve-" he was cut-off by Leoran.

"Maurice, you know you cannot stay here! Get those ridiculous notions out of your head, we have business back home, and you know that!" he yelled, trying to prove his point to Maurice.

Maurice sighed as he looked at his ghostly companion, "Yes, I understand that, Leoran. I was just thinking to myself,"

"Okay, then, I apologise for raising my voice, I just tho-"

"It's fine, Leoran, I know you meant no harm," he said with a smile.

He stood up, turned around, and ran straight off of the wall, landing on the ground with no physical harm to him.

"You've still got it, Maurice." said the Princess, extending her hand for a high-five.

"You know it!" he replied, as he returned the high-five.

The sky darkened, as the sun disappeared from sight, with the moon taking it's place. It was a peaceful night, the stars were out, and the moon was full. Maurice has always loved the night, it made him feel relieved, and alive, so to speak. 

"So, what're you up to tonight, Bonni?" asked Maurice, turning to look at the Princess.

"The usual, sitting in my lab, ruling the kingdom, eh," she replied with a sigh.

"Sounds fun!" he said sarcastically, with a slight giggle.

"Oh please,"

"Oh, and you're welcome to stay in the castle, Maurice, if you're in need of a place to stay," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, again, Bonnibel," he replied with a soft smile.

Out of the blue, the two adventurers' dropped in front of Maurice, and the Princess. They were laughing, and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Finn stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, "Hey, guys."

"Yo, yo, yo!" Jake said, greeting the two.

"Greetings,"

"Sup, dudes," replied Maurice, and PB.

Leoran began to materialise, "Maurice, we must be going."

"Okay, okay, let me just say goodbye," he replied with a sigh.

"It was really nice seeing you, Bonnibel, and it was really good meeting you two, Finn and, Jake,"

"I must be going now, which is a real bummer," he said with a sad look in his eye.

The Princess jumped into Maurices' arms' for a hug, "Thank you for coming, it was great seeing you again, Maurice. It always is," she said with a tear falling from her eye.

"Yeah, man, it was really great meeting another adventurer!" said Finn with a righteous tone.

"Man, you're a really cool dude, you gotta come around more often," said Jake with a warm smile.

Maurice left the Candy Kingdom and started making his way towards the shores. Maurice was walking nonchalantly, it seemed as if he was purposely trying to take his time.

"Man, what if he hears us?" whispered Jake to Finn, as they hid behind a tall oak tree.

"Well, then stop talking!" he whispered in reply.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, remember what he did to that demon!" he whispered, "I'm not about to 'surrender myself'!"

"Well, you thought it was a good idea, too, and I mean, he'll probably let us come, why not y'know?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, well I guess,"

"You two may as well come out from behind there, I'm not stupid, you know," said Maurice, as he popped his head out from the other side of the tree.

The two jumped in fright, "Man, don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Jake as he regained his footing.

"Haha, good one, bro!" laughed Finn trying to play off the fact he was scared.

"So, what's this 'let us come,' business about?" he asked with a grin.

"Uhh, w-we were wondering..." stuttered Finn, as he knocked Jake with his shoulder. "We were going to ask if we could come with you, to like, wherever you're from," he asked with a smile.

He looked at them with a blank expression, "You do realise, if you are to come with me, you'll never see this place again!" he bellowed.

Their jaws dropped, "Wait, never?" asked Jake trying to grasp the concept. 

"Nah, I'm just kidding!" he said with a laugh, as he slapped Jake on the back.

"You're savage," said Finn with a blush.

"So, can we come?" asked Jake.

"Sure, but you'll probably be there from five, to six months," he stated trying to reassure the two, "The reason why you'll have to stay there for a semi-long period of time is because, I need time to recuperate and regain my power, I lose a lot of it travelling to, and fro between our dimensions."

"Yeah, cool!" yelled Finn. "That's not even long," replied Jake smiling widely.

"Then let us go!" said Maurice, returning to the path.


	2. Wild night, cold morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time in any way. All rights go to the man himself, Pendleton Ward.**

 **A/N: I really hope you guys' enjoyed the last chapter. I'll try my hardest to make this one even better for ya'll. I'm also going to be adding in a lot of different races, monsters', etc. E.G: Uruks (Lord of the Rings franchise, for copyright purposes.) Half-orcs, Elves, and so on. Thank you for your patience, and for taking the time to read my fan-fictions, it really means a lot! I hope you all have a great day/night, dependant on where you reside.**

As the three adventurers' made their way on the path towards the coast, Finn and Jake fell behind Maurice, as Maurice is a generally fast person. "Man, are you sure you wanna do this, I mean, we can always' just go home and play on BMO," asked Jake second-guessing their decision to go with Maurice.

Finn turned and looked at his worried friend, "When will we ever get a chance like this, we'll probably be dead the next time, Maurice is around!"

He nodded in agreement with what his friend had said, "You've got me there, Finn."

"I wonder what it's like there, maybe there's monsters' we can fight, or treasure we can loot!" said Finn with a smile, jumping around as they walked.

Jake giggled, "Man, I bet they have some pretty awesome food over there,"

"Aw, yeah, boy!" he said, jumping up and clicking his heels together.

As they were walking, Finn bumped into Maurice, as he had stopped moving. They had finally made it to the shores. "We're here," said Maurice, turning to look at the two.

"Are you two ready?" he asked once more.

"Yes," replied Jake. "Wait," said Finn.

Finn turned around, took a deep breath, and took a look at the Land of Ooo once more. "Yep, I'm ready."

Maurice stood in the shallow water, as it washed up onto the shore. He started waving his hands, and chanting words that sounded more like an evocation than a sentence. The door that had brought him to Ooo, had reopened with the same, beaming, white light.

Maurice looked at his friends, "If you're adamant on coming, then you may enter first, just watch your step."

Finn and Jake looked at each other, nodded, then proceeded to step through the door. Maurice followed afterwards, where they landed was completely different than Ooo.

The portal opened up into a forest, with lush vegetation, and thick, long trees. "Quick, follow me, we mustn't be here for too long, we may anger the druids of these parts!"

But, what didn't seem to catch Maurices' eye was that his friends we're on the floor, unconscious. "What am I going to do!" he yelled.

He pulled them under a big tree, and rested them upon a rock. They both started to change, Finn started growing in size, and height, he also started growing, albeit not a lot of facial hair. Jake was changing, too, he took the form of a rather tall, humanoid dog, rather than just a dog. He had leopard-style patterns on his arms, and legs, but still retained the shape of his nose.

As their transformations' were complete, they started to regain conciousness. "F-Finn, you there buddy?" said a dazed Jake, sitting up and holding at his head.

"Y-yeah, man, d-did we make it?" his friend replied, as he tried standing up, but fell flat on his behind.

Maurice came running over, jumping over a large set of tree roots. "Hey, you guys' are awake, I just went to go search for some medicine, it's good to see you guys' alive!" he exclaimed with the herbs' in his hands. "Hey, don't go moving just yet, I'm still not sure what happened to you two."

"Whoa, Jake, you look, normal...ish," said Finn with a surprised tone.

"Man, what are you talking about?"

"Like dude, you don't look like yourself."

"Yes, that is true, Jake." intruded Maurice. "Upon entering my dimension, it changed both you, and Finns' anatomy, you're what's known as a 'Shifter' here, Jake."

"Shifter... What's that?" asked Jake looking at his arms and legs.

"Well, shifters' are hunters strongly influenced by their animal nature. Though they can't fully change shape as their lycanthrope ancestors can, shifters do become more bestial during the heat of battle, calling on the primal power of the beast within." replied Maurice.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool, dude." said Jake embracing his new self.

"Man, I've changed, too," stated Finn smiling. "I've gotten taller, and grown hair out of my face."

Maurice smiled at the two, "Welcome to the Land of Waywyn."

"Come, I'm sure you're able to walk by now, I'll take you to my village," he said helping the two to their feet. "It's just north of here."

They stood to their feet, and began their trek to Maurices' settlement. The sun started to set, which was weird, considering the sun was a bright red, instead of a yellow. It was still the same, just a different colour, weird but beautiful.

 **One hour of walking passed.**

They finally found themselves outside of the settlement, it had many tents, but also many buildings, mostly made of wood or stone. It was quite a large settlement, roughly the same size as the Kingdom of Candy. The three entered the settlement, greeted by friendly faces of women, man and child alike, mainly because they were with Maurice. They made their way to the centre of the little village, and saw a large bonfire, with people sitting around it.

"Maurice!" yelled one of the many people crowded around the bonfire.

"Hey, everybody, Maurice is back!" he yelled as he took to his feet, and ran up to him.

"Haha!" they laughed in unison, and greeted each other with a firm hand shake. "Bergen, it's good to see you!"

"I'd like you to meet, Finn and, Jake." he said, extending the greeting to his new-found friends. "They're from the Land of Ooo."

"Ho, young ones, I am Bergen, the village blacksmith." said Bergen waving with a smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hey, dude, nice to meet you, too." replied Jake with a twinkle in his eye, and a soft smile. 

Finn walked up to him, and offered a handshake at which he accepted, "I'm Finn, good to meet ya."

Bergen was a tall, humanoid with long, brown hair, with a just-as-long matching beard. He stood at 7'4'' towering over most, he was dressed in large, scaled armour from head to toe. A large, weapon was holstered on his back, it looked like a hammer, but also an axe. His armour was thick, thick enough to protrude outwards' from his body.

"Welcome to our village, you may rest here as long as you like." he claimed, tapping the two on the shoulder. "If you're in need of repairs, just give me a shout, the tavern can provide you with a place to stay, if needed."

"Where is, Maurice?!" bellowed a loud, prominent voice in the distant.

"Over here, Laurence!" replied Maurice.

A large man in white, glowing armour came walking down the path to the east. He had large pauldrons' with a white light protruding from them. His hair was short and blonde, with no facial here to be seen. His eyes were crystal blue, and teeth almost as white as his armour. On his back was a large, white tower-shield, and on his side was a sheathed rapier, with runes of some sort inscribed on the handle.

"Maurice, why do you bring two outsiders into the village, do you not care for the safety of your people?" he asked carefully observing Finn and Jake.

Maurice sighed, "I do not care for our people? Ha, you must have forgotten what I've sacrificed for this village, and it's people." he said with an angered tone, but also with a smile. "Trust is not in question here, they're as stalwart on their beliefs' as you are!"

"You talk of trust, Maurice, but you cannot even be trusted yourself!" he bellowed loudly in rage.

"You cannot trust me? Who was there when the village was attacked, who has done all the shit that you wouldn't!?" he yelled stepping closer to Laurence, close enough to press chests.

Laurence drew his sword and shield, "Heed to what I'm saying, Maurice, I am the leader of this village, I decide who stays' and who does not."

"You really want to do this? You must have forgotten what happened last time, no matter." replied Maurice as he gripped his longsword, and unsheathed it.

"Hey, you guys' there's no need to fight, why can't we just tal-" Finn was pulled back by Bergen as he tried walking up to the two, to try and solve the conflict with words. "Leave it, there's not much any of us can do now."

Laurence raised his shield and charged at Maurice. Maurice jumped out of the way, and tripped him using his leg, but was able to quickly find his feet. Laurence ran straight at Maurice with his sword extended, with a flurry of lightening fast attacks, a cloud of dust started to form. Everybody thought it was over until they saw the two leave the dust cloud, and saw Maurice parrying every single one of the attacks' thrown by Laurence. "You're sloppy, Laurence." he snickered, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

Maurice brushed off his last attack with a parry from his dagger, Laurence was out of breath and panting, but was still enraged. "Is this really how a paladin acts? Allowing rage to take over." said Maurice with a laugh. Laurence grunted loudly, and backed up a few steps, he threw his shield at Maurice, but was parried, little did he know it was only a distraction, Laurence lunged at him and pierced him in the shoulder, allowing the blade to cleanly come out the other side of him. Maurice giggled and pulled it out with ease, blood was spilling everywhere. Maurice took the form of Leonar, "Enough!" he yelled. "Fall." he said, and he did. Laurence dropped to his knees, with barely any control over his body.

He walked over to Laurence, and placed his blade under his chin. "You're nothing without that wraith!" he yelled, summing up the energy to do so. Maurice was back, "You're right," he replied. "Now stand up."

He extended his arm to help Laurence up, but he shunned it. "Leave me be!" he yelled in anger. Maurice looked at him, "No bad blood?" he asked with a sincere tone.

Laurence ignored what he had said, stood up, and walked away. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

Maurice looked saddened. "I'll be going now. Finn, Jake, you're both allowed to stay here for as long as you like, my brother's just angry at me, it really has nothing to do with you two being here."

"Haha, thanks, man."

"Yeah, that means a lot!" they replied.

Maurice walked out of the village, and went to a large house on the out-skirts of it. He walked in, poured himself a cup of grog, and sat down.

"Does that always' happen, Bergen?" asked Jake looking concerned for his new friend.

"More or less." he replied sitting back down near the bonfire.

"You two should go check on him, he might need somebody to talk to," said Bergen taking a sip from his ale. "He lives in that house outside of the village, just go right on in, and tell him I said it was okay."

They nodded, and began to follow the path leading them to the out-skirts of the village. They made it to the house, "Do you think we should knock, dude?" asked Jake staring at the closed door. "Nah, Bergen said we could let ourselves in, but remember to use his name, I saw the way he took that shot in the shoulder and yikes, I'd rather not get on his bad side y'know." replied Finn.

As Finn opened the door, it creaked slightly. "Man, what's that smell?" asked Jake covering his nose as he walking into the house. "Dude, I don't even know, but I kinda like it," replied Finn taking a deep breath through his nose.

They made their way through the house, and saw Maurice sitting out the back. "There he is!" yelled Jake running towards the door leading to the back of the house. They opened the door, walked outside, and sat next to him.

"Hey, Maurice," said Jake greeting him.

"Hey, man, you okay?" asked Finn. "And what's that in your hand?"

Maurice turned to look at Finn and Jake, "It's a special brew, made by the Orcs." he said laughing. "It'll get ya done!"

"No, I mean, in your other hand, that thing that's kinda on fire, but not, y'know."

"Oh, oh, this? It's a plant I grow, it gives a great feeling when smoked, that's why I call it 'smoke.' pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Here you go," said Maurice extending the smoke to Finn. "I don't know..." replied Finn hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll gofine!" he said with a big smile. "It tastes pretty good, too!"

Finn looked at it, "Uh, yeah, why not." He took the smoke from Maurice, pressed it against his lips, and inhaled.

He started coughing his heart out, "Man, that's flippin' bloobalooby!"

"Can I have some more," asked Finn after he caught his breath. "Go for gold, brother." replied Maurice smiling, and taking a swig of his grog.

Jake sat down next to them, "Man, can I have some?" he asked Finn. "Yeah, bro!" he replied handing the smoke to him, and giggling.

"Pace yourselves, it'll take a while until you can take a smoke without coughing." said Maurice.

Jake took a long inhale, "This is amazing," he said as he breathed it out.

"Yeah, aha, I've got a whole field of it over there," said Maurice pointing to the field next to his house. "How old are you again, Finn?" he asked.

Finn didn't seem to hear Maurice, "Hey, bro, Maurice is talking to you," said Jake beginning to laugh.

"Oh, sorry, what'd you ask again, Maurice?" asked Finn, turning to Maurice. "How old are you?"

"16."

"That's good, here take a sip." replied Maurice, handing him the brew.

Finn grabbed the cup, and began to drink, only to spit it out and start coughing again, "Man, what is that stuff!"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard on you the first couple of times, but you'll get used to it." laughed Maurice taking the cup back, and downing it all in one chug.

"Jake, can you pass the smoke?" asked Finn, hankering for a puff. "Yeah, man, here you go," replied Jake handing him a little bit of ash.

"Man, that's nothing but ash!"

"Oh, shoot, sorry aha, guess I finished it all."

"No worries, I've got a whole bunch of it here," stated Maurice, pulling out another one of the long, thick, green sticks of joy.

Maurice, Finn, and Jakes' eyes' were all blood-shot. They were all laughing, sharing jokes, and stories alike. Maurice had a keg of grog, and a bucket of plant with him, so the night could rage on.

The next morning, the sun had broken over the mountains to the east. _What a great night, I haven't been that happy in a while..._ Maurice thought to himself as he woke up, passed out on the back porch next to his friends.

Maurice poked the unconscious Finn, "Hey, wake up, the day's starting," he said poking at his face. "Ugh." was the only response he could get out of him.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let them rest for a bit." he said to himself looking at Jake.

 _I should probably get them some blankets, the mornings are generally quite frosty,_ thought Maurice as he walked inside.

He went back outside with thick pelts of animal fur, and covered his two friends up, "There you go!" he said. "Now, hopefully they'll be awake by the time I'm back around."

He jumped over the fence, instead of walking back through his house. _I remember my first time..._ he thought with a smile.

He decided to visit the village before setting off on his adventure, only to find his brother at the gates. "Maurice." said Laurence as he passed by him. "Laurence," he replied in the same tone.

As Maurice was walking, he was interrupted, "Oh, and, Maurice if your friends give me any reason to distrust them, I'll kill them myself." his brother said with an honest, and harsh tone.

"Then I guess you're killing me, too." he replied as he continued walking.

Maurice walked into the blacksmiths' store, "Bergen, have you seen Fayne?" asked Maurice. "Yes, she's by the training grounds, you know her, probably tearing those recruits a new one," he said with a mighty laugh.

"Thank you." he replied just about to leave the store. "Oh, and, if Finn and Jake come around, just tell them I won't be gone for long."

"Will do, Maurice." he said reassuring his friend.

 **P.S: Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if my dialogue writing is uh, well, horrid. I'm trying to get better at it, but eh. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There are many more to come, and I wish you all a wonderful and safe day/night.**


	3. The Guardians' of the World Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time in any way. All rights go to the man himself, Pendleton Ward.**

 **A/N: I really hope ya'll are enjoying these chapters. I'm trying my hardest to make them as good as possible, mainly for your reading pleasure. Yes, I did bring up a few taboo things' in the last chapter, which will probably change the rating of this fiction. I hope ya'll have a great day/night, and stay safe.**

"Fayne!" yelled Maurice as he walked up to her. "Maurice, I heard you were back," she said as she pointed the archers' to fire. "It's great to see you alive."

"Same to you, I see you're still pushing the recruits as hard as ever." he giggled. "Well of course, we can't have slackers, especially if we're going to defend from raids." she said back. "I guess you've got a point there."

"Oh, and have you seen Jesper and Willum around anywhere?" he asked, halting himself from leaving the scene. "I think Jesper's out on a scouting mission, and I think Willum's leading the hunt." she replied as she leapt up onto a crate and started pointing towards the training-dummies.

"Thank you, Fayne." said Maurice as he turned around, and left the training-grounds.

As he walked, he would stare at the sky a lot, pondering on what it could be like out there. He smiled as he walked by the children playing, and they smiled back, knowing who he was. He brushed the dust off of his shoulder-pads, and continued walking to the north entrance of the village, only to be caught by surprise when he saw one his friends'.

"Jesper!" he cried as he walked with great pace towards his friend. "Howgh there, Maurice, I heard that you were back, how was it?" he asked as he signalled his troops to be dismissed. "Same as every other time, I guess." he replied brainlessly.

"Well, that's good, I think?" he said questionably but with a smile. "Yes, well, I have a favour to ask..." said Maurice sternly.

 _ **Meanwhile at Maurices' house...**_

"Ughhhh, man, I feel like a sack of lard!" exclaimed Jake as he rolled over onto his stomach and started rubbing at it.

Finn did the same, only to vomit on the ground off the side of the porch. "Bro, last night was crazy," he said after wiping the residue from the vomit off of his lips.

"How does Maurice even drink that whack-juice, it tastes like pickled-armpits!" yelled Finn cursing at the horrible drink. "I mean, I can barely drink the stuff, but him, he was drinking it like it was water."

"Man, I know, he's crazy!" Jake replied finally making it to his feet. "But hey, he's a pretty cool dude."

"He's flippin' crazy, but in a good way, y'know, bro?"

"Yeah, dude. I get ya."

"Like, he's cool, not like _that_ kinda cool, but I feel like I can just be myself around him, and he won't really care."

"Yeah, he even put these cool fur-pelts on us. For an undead dude who can take a sword through the shoulder and laugh, he's pretty chill."

"Truth. Well, you think we should go inside and check if he's asleep or something?" asked Finn propping himself using a chair.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungies, too. You think he'd mind if we looked through his pantry?" asked Jake almost being drowned out by the sound of his rumbling stomach.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Finn replied with his wobbly knees.

The two slightly hungover adventurers' opened the door, and let themselves in. Finn decided to take a tour through the house, trying to figure out where Maurice had gone. While Jake on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Hey, dude, I found some eggs, do you want an omelette?" he yelled, since he was on the other side of the house. _**I wonder if he has any spices?**_ Jake thought to himself, ravaging through his cupboards in search of some spices.

"Nah, I'm good! I want some meat." he yelled back. "Dude, if only there was an other-world Meat-man, that'd be awesome!"

"Yeah, it would. But I don't think he keeps any here, he ain't got no fridge or nothing!"

"Dang, well, I guess we've gotta go back to the village." he said, as he came through the door opposite of Jake.

"Dude, I don't know if Maurice was serious about that guy not being angry with us, or he was just trying to make us feel welcome." stated Jake worringly.

"Well, I'm sure he would have attacked us instead, if he really didn't want us in the village."

"True, I guess they've just got some beef or something."

"I'm still pretty scared of the dude, though. Did you see the way he stabbed him without a second thought?"

"Yeah man, that was crazy and a half!"

They nodded at each other, folded their blankets, shut the doors and left. They followed the road back to the village, not that it's really needed, considering you can see it from the house. As they entered, they were once again greeted by smiles and waves, by pretty much everybody.

They passed a shop with a an anvil on the sign, they decided to go inside, considering it was most likely the blacksmith. "Finn, Jake, how are you two? Oh, wait, did you guys' stay with Maurice last night?"

"Yup."

"Sure did." they replied with quick succession.

Bergen began laughing, to a point where he couldn't control himself. "I can tell! I could smell the grog and smoke when you guys' entered the village." he was able to gain self-control after busting his gut laughing. "He's the only human I've ever met to be able to drink more than one cup of that shit."

"So, how many did you two drink?" he asked slyly.

"I took a sip of it, but it kinda felt like drinking lava." laughed Finn.

"Man, I could smell that stuff a mile away, there's no way I'd touch that stuff." said Jake adamantly.

"Good on ya. The first time I took a swig of that, I couldn't stand up for fifteen-minutes." Bergen said with a laugh.

"Bergen, we're mad hungry, do you know where we can get some food?" asked Finn rubbing his stomach to express his hunger. "Sure do, just go down the road you were just on, when you hit the bonfire in the middle of the village, turn left and there's the tavern, there you can get yourself some eats." he replied trying his hardest to be helpful to the new-comers.

"Bergen, you're the best!" yelled Jake quickly hopping out of the store.

"Thanks, man, appreciate it!" said Finn extending his hand for a fist-bump. "Oh, just lightly punch my fist, it's a form of hand-shake back home, a 'bro-shake,' if you will." he said with an innocent smile.

Bergen raised his bowling-ball sized hand, and bumped it with Finns' completely out-sizing his. "Oh, and do you guys' have money? You know, money that's usable here?" he asked with a soft smile, as he retracted his hand and rested it upon his counter.

"Well, now that I think about it, I guess we don't." replied Finn looking stumped.

"Hurry up, Finn! My food-sack is hankering for some meats!" yelled Jake in a muffled voice, knocking on the door of the store.

"Well, since you're friends with Maurice, here," Bergen stood up, reached under his counter, and grabbed a large pouch of gold coins'. "There should be at least 200 gold coins in there, so here." he said handing the sack to him.

"Whoa, you really don't need to do this." said Finn trying to decline the offer.

"Honestly, it's no problem, I can just talk to Maurice if I'm in need of money any way." he replied with a laugh. "He's got no problems when it comes to money."

"Well, thanks again, Bergen!" he said with a bump of the fists, and a turn of the heel.

Finn took the pouch of gold, and opened the door to see his friend waiting outside, sitting on a stone fence of sorts. "Dude, that Bergen guy's pretty cool, look what he gave us!" he said showing off the pouch of gold to his buddy.

"Dang, man! Other-world dosh, pretty rad, dude." Jake replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, man. Lets' go and get some meats, my tum-tum is turning me side-ways!" said Finn running and rubbing his growling stomach. "Dude, do you even know where we're going?" his Brother asked following behind.

"Sure do. Bergen gave me directions, boy!" he said as they reached the middle of the village, and made a left, just as Bergen had instructed.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere near the mountains...**_

Maurice was walking through a forest, and just over the canopy of the trees were a large range of mountains. Instead of following the path he was originally on, he took a turn and entered the vegetation. He came into contact with the mountain, there was an oddly levelled wall which he placed his hand on, a white light carved out a door as the wall was pushed in. As soon as he stepped into the cave, a line of emeralds' bound to the wall lit the tunnel up, allowing sight as he moved through with haste. The cave shut behind him upon his entry.

"I haven't seen them in a while, haha." he laughed to himself as he made his way through the hollowed mountain. _**I wonder how Finn and Jake are taking the hang-over,**_ he thought to himself with a smile, but it was short-lived as he had met the end of the tunnel. It opened up onto a cliff, which looked upon the the world tree, Karauna. It was gigantic, the roots stretched out under the mountains, connecting the world together. But what caught the attention of our hero was a roar, a very loud roar in fact, so loud that it shook the very ground he stood upon.

From the top of the tree awoke two, gigantic dragons' one being a darkish-gold, and the other being a dark green. Their bodies were huge, bigger than the0 entirety of the Candy Kingdom. As they spread their wings' and took flight, the wind current itself began to change, vegetation blowing everywhere, and the ground shaking.

Despite their size, they flew with awesome speed, quickly appearing in front of Maurice, distorting the time-waves around them. As they hovered there, Maurice heard a voice in his head that was not his own, "Hello, Maurice." one of the dragons' said telepathically. "Hello, Nordrath. And you, Cinolth." he replied as if he was speaking to nobody.

"How art thou, mortal?" asked the green dragon, Cinolth, the life-bender. "I still linger in this world, unnaturally. It is still the same." he replied with a poor tone. "Is that a problem, young-one?" asked the golden dragon, Nordrath, the time-weaver.

"I don't know..." he replied looking at both of the dragons' dead in the eye, "...I just feel out of place, y'know."

"Yes, we primordials' understand thy pain, we seclude ourselves' here, forever guarding the World tree," said Cinolth, trying to sympathise for his feelings. "But, why is it that you've come?"

"I've come to learn the ways of you, the Primordials'," he said bowing his head in respect. "I wish to learn the ways of the dragon, I wish to learn the art of twisting time to my will, to bend life itself!" he bellowed respectively.

"We've been alive for aeons past, seeing heroes of all kinds come and go, but we have never met a hero just like yourself, Maurice." said Nordrath, firing a golden beam from the gem embedded above his nostril's. "With that I have bestowed upon you, a piece of my dragon soul, and with that a piece of my power."

As Nordrath stopped the beam, Cinolth picked up from where he left off, "You have experienced much in your time here, and you've shown yourself to be unbiased, no matter the situation." she said, filling him with her power. "That is exactly what this world needs, a hero who's heart is unquestionable, and their mind stalwart."

Maurice was dropped to the ground, from being previously lifted into the air, in a beam of colourful light. "We trust you'll use this power responsibly, because failure to do so, will lead to your undoing." said Nordrath reminding our hero what's in store if he proves their decision to be a mistake.

"I understand..." he said as he tried to find his feet. "You're both primordials, you've been guarding this tree since your creation." he said kneeling, and bowing in respect.

"You're both the physical embodiments of power," he said standing to his feet once more. "Thank you for bestowing this upon me."

"With that power, you may do as you please, there is no restriction nor bound on your power now," stated Cinolth shooting a ray of green energy from her gem, animating the boulders' on the cliff surrounding Maurice. "You can animate, and reanimate anything, you can produce light, but also extinguish it."

"You may move through time, or distort the time in another place opening a portal allowing safe travels to and fro," said Nordrath opening a portal to a volcanic-looking climate. "You can conjure natural disasters, and also bend the will of the energy around you. Energy is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the flow of spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms energy as a product of the connection – there are five types of energy: Fey energy, which originates from the Feywild. Fel, which swirls endlessly in the Nether, it's power is quite remarkable. Shadow energy, this is concentrated from the Abyss itself. Arcane energy, which is derived directly from the realm of Fordrine. The last of which being Soul. Soul energy is different from the rest, it's power can not be amplified by studying, nor training, you must be open to yourself - mind and body - the stronger you are as a whole, the stronger the energy from your soul becomes."

"Here, try forming a ball of energy in your hand, focus all your energy into the palm of your hand," Nordrath said forming a ball of blue energy from the gem embedded in his head. "Once you master the basic form of this power, you may do anything you want with it, whether it be offensively, or defensively." he stated shooting the beam towards a rock and disintegrating it.

"Every school of magic is at your disposal, some of the powers we've granted you aren't even known by this world any more," said Cinolth, breathing fire but instead of it setting the surrounding trees and rocks on fire, it froze them solid.

Maurice was able to conjure the ball in his hand, "Oh, it feels alive." he said manipulating the energy to take the form of swords, which he then threw into the air. "Whoa, I like this," he said looking at his hands.

"Our power grows inside of you, and because of that, you have the ability to summon us, be it for battle or transportation." said Nordrath, placing one of his claws' gently upon his chest and head.

Maurices' eyes began to glow with an assortment of different colours'. "With this you may call upon us whenever you require our aid." said Cinolth roaring once again.

"T-thank you," replied Maurice bowing his head once more. "I'm sure that'll come in handy. Are there any rules regarding the use of that summoning spell?"

The two ancients' looked at the mortal, "No, for once we are summoned, there is no hope for whatever may stand in your way." replied Nordrath answering his question. "Oh, okay, well I'm headed back to the village, it was good seeing you two."

"It was good seeing you too, Human," they said in unison. The two primordials flew opposite each other, and blew a fire that was unlike any other fire, it was colourful, and full of life. It opened a portal to the entrance of the cave that brought him to the World Tree. "Till next time." he said, as he stepped through the portal waving goodbye.

 _ **P.S: I hope ya'll enjoyed this instalment, I'll be sure to keep going. Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day/night. Oh, and please review, I'd like to know if you guys' are enjoying this, so I can keep up the production accordingly.**_


	4. Beauty in the Fountain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time in any way. All rights go to the man himself, Pendleton Ward.**

 **A/N: I really do hope you're enjoying these as much as I am writing them. I'll try & explain the story more as we go, but for now if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys enjoy and dislike. I hope ya'll have an awesome day/night.**

He stepped through the portal, which had placed him right outside of the tunnel leading to the World Tree, "I feel different," he said looking at his hands. "The power... It surges through me!"

He apparated himself back to the village using his mind, and the new-found abilities given by the 'Primordials. "I'm starting to like this." he said with a laugh.

 _ **Our... power... is... unassailabe.**_ Said a voice inside of Maurices' head. "Leoran." he said causing the person inside of him to materialize in the physical plane. "Maurice." he said standing infront of him.

"C-can you hear that voice?" he asked hesitantly. Leonar looked confused, "I-I cannot." he spoke with regret.

"Okay... Thank you, Leonar." he said, and with that he dematerialized, falling back into his body. _**We... guarded... the... life... of... the... world.**_ The voice said once more.

He was so concentrated on what the voice was saying, that he nearly tripped into the bonfire, _**Corruption... it... will... happen.**_ The voice got louder and louder inside his head.

 _ **We... were... titans.**_ They said which had caught the attention of Maurice more than their other statements. **_Cast... down... by... a... god._** That sentence was said with an utter disgust coming from their tone.

 _ **We... are... not... evil.**_

 _ **We... are... not... good.**_

 _ **We... are... power.**_

Upon hearing that, Maurice ran outside of the village and sat beneath a large oak tree. "They're power?" he said, questioning what seemed to be himself.

He crossed his legs, and shut his eyes. _**I accept your power.**_ He thought to himself, causing him to lose control of his body. He fell unconcious, when he awoke he found that their were runes inscribed upon his skin. They were a luminescent blue colour, running across his entire body except for his face, but the main ones that were visible were the ones on his arms, they had an eerie glow to them.

 _ **Our... power... has... been... aquired... by.. the.**_

 _ **Your... wildest... dreams... can... come... true.**_

 _ **You... can... create... but... also... destroy.**_

 _ **We... will... always... exist... regardless.**_

 _ **We... are... the... essence... of... the... great... ones.**_

 _ **We... are... the... souls... of... the... guardians.**_

 _ **We... are... the... spirits... of... the... dragons.**_

 _ **We... live... on... inside... of... the.**_

 _ **Maurice.**_

 _ **Upon... that... you... have... aquired... our... knowledge.**_

The voices, and the pain inside of his head were gone. "Uh..." he didn't know how to react to what had just happened. The tattoos on his body were coursing with power. They didn't make him look any less attractive, they actually made him more appealing.

"I feel even more powerful, like..." he said looking at his hands. "I can actually control it."

He placed his palm on the grass, turning it brown and sucking the life from it. "W-what?" he said to himself holding the energy in his hand. He funneled the energy back into the grass, turning it green once more.

He did the same thing to the tree he was sitting on, he placed his hands in line with the tree and motioned them away, drawing the life from the tree into him, causing it to die and turn a dark-brownish colour.

"Hm..." he said to himself, returning life to the once-dead tree. "I can feel the power inside of me!" he said to himself, forming a large ball of fey energy in his palm.

 _ **I get why I was hearing those voices now...**_ he thought to himself, as he walked towards the village. **_I was given a great deal of power just now, which would undoubtedly corrupt a weak mind._**

 _ **By listening to what they said, and accepting their knowledge, I nullified the curse of power. For without the proper understanding of a great power, one loses their mind to themselves.**_

As he finally made it into the village, he bumped into two, very full adventurers. "Dude, is the food here good or what?" said Jake jokingly as he rubbed at his stomach.

"Man, it's gooder than good, it's taste-tacular!" he replied ecstatically.

They continued walking down towards' the bonfire, "Yo, how much bread we got?" asked Jake poking at his stomach. "I was thinking about hitting the market, y'know, to try and find us a weapon or two."

"Yeah, well, we've only got like 80 gold pieces left," replied Finn emptying the pouch of gold onto his hand. "I'm pretty sure we're going to need more." he said with a stumped look on his face.

They had just found bonfire and also a friendly face sitting next to it, "Maurice!" they both yelled as they ran up to him.

"Finn and, Jake, it's good to see you," he said standing to his feet. "By the looks of it, you two had a mighty feast at the tavern, eh?"

Jake raised both his hands, and then his thumbs, "You know it!"

"Yeah, boy!" replied Finn blowing a raspberry and giving a thumbs up.

"Good, good." he replied as he dusted off his trousers. "A well-fed soldier, is the best soldier." he said in a joking manner.

"Any way, I hea-" he was promptly interrupted by a loud cry.

"Maurice!" the troubled scout called as he ran over to share the news. "What is the matter?" he asked in an appeased tone.

"Captain Willum has been taken hostage by Joffrey, the Count." the scout said with great worry. "H-he was on a scouting mission with Bartholin and Flagnad, and a few others! I escaped before they could capture me, but the others' were not so lucky."

"Wasn't he the one who took control of the town near the Redstone mines?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sire. Balmoral. He has been terrorizing local farmers' and merchants, attacking anybody who gets close – we tracked him back to the town, but were ambushed quickly after making a camp." he said with a serious tone. "Merchants, and caravans alike are being targetted a lot by him, I'm not sure he cares about the treasure too much, but more about the people which is worrying."

"All right." he replied with haste. "Tell my brother to forget about sending out a search-party, I'll go and get them."

"Thank you, M'lord. I knew you would!" replied the scout bowing in respect.

"Who was that, Maurice?" asked Jake trying to make out he knew what was going on.

"Nobody of importance right now." he replied sharply.

"Well, are we going to save your friends or not?" said Finn turning and walking towards the gates.

"I guess we are," he said gesturing them over to the stables. "Get on, we don't have much time!"

The group mounted their horses, and began riding. They make off with great haste, quickly covering land. They came to a bridge which upon standing on, showed the entire lay of the land, and even the castle itself. The waterfall to the north-west was beautiful, as it projected a large rainbow just above the town.

They took their last step off of the bridge, placing them on a path leading right to the town. From the outside, there didn't seem to be much going on, at all. Nobody was around, it was eerily quiet.

"Quickly!" he said as the group found themselves at the gate of a town, but with no guards' standing watch.

They dismount their steeds, and begin walking into the empty town. Upon entering nobody can be seen walking the streets, even the stalls were unaccompanied, which is quite strange, no matter where you go.

"Dude, this silence is creeping me right out." Jake whispered to Finn.

Finn looked back at his buddy, "I know, man. No place should ever be this quiet."

They made haste, quickly finding themselves at the Castle gates, which were raised for some reason. "Dang, what're we going to do now!" Finn yelled in frustration.

"This." said Maurice raising the water from inside the mote, and freezing it in place, forming an ice-bridge.

 _ **Woah.**_ Thought both the adventurers, taking a step back, having witnessed some awesome magic.

They came to the raised bridge, which acted like a door. Maurice started conjuring a large ball of energy in his hand. The ball became larger and larger, eventually growing to the size of a boulder, resting in the palm of his hand. With one swift throw, the door came crashing down, the split wood laid across the courtyard floor.

As the bridge came crashing down, it revealed something, something sinister. There were zombies shambling across the castle, they seemed to be everywhere by the looks of things.

Maurice pointed at his two friends, who were clearly confused and hesitant, "Stay close." he said in a calm tone.

He formed an orb in the palm of his left hand, he extended his hand out but not too far, just far enough to mimic the holding of a torch. The orb floated above his palm, almost sentient. As one of the zombies ran over, alerted to our presence, it was quickly shot down by a ray of energy fired from the orb.

After a couple minutes of running, they finally came to the door that would lead us to the throne-room. "Are you guys' ready?" Maurice asked, as he turned his head expecting a nod in agreement. Which is what he got, he nodded back, then promptly kicked the door in.

Nothing could prepare them for what was on the other side. There he sat, Count Joffrey. Upon his throne, that wasn't really his, he sat with a glass chalice full of blood. There were bodies dangling from the ceiling, some alive and others' not. They were bound by chains and hung by their legs, their eyes blindfolded and hands restricted.

"Maurice, eh?" the vampire laughs, as he swished the blood in the chalice around. "Your efforts impress me, and that's not an easy feat."

"Shut up," said Maurice with a deadly glare. "You talk too much."

"You dare speak to a king like that?!" he bellowed standing up from his throne. "I'll rip your heart out!""

"Okay." he said calmly. "You'll have to find it first!" he said jokingly, running at the Count with his sword drawn. Joffrey downed the rest of the blood, and gained a great deal of size doing so. He spread his wings, and readied his claws, jumping at him and tackling him to the ground.

He laid a serious of quick swipes, and punches into him, causing some blood to rush out from his face and chest. Maurice gave him a strong punch to the head, dazing him and allowing Maurice to kick him off of him, and regain his footing. The orb was still floating around, firing shots off every now and again.

Maurice began turning ghost-like, allowing Leonar to take over. He quickly aimed his bow, and appeared behind the Count. Joffreys' reactions were lightining fast, but Leonars' attacks were faster. With a serious of stabs the Count took a serious blow, falling to his knees. He was still powerful enough to stand a chance, but was in the middle of healing. Maurice began chanting words, just as the castle began shaking, the tattoos covering his body began to shine brighter, and his eyes began to turn blue.

"For your crimes against nature, you'll be dealt pain on every plane of existence!" Maurice yelled in a dark, and demonic voice. Bricks began flying all over the place, but were mainly attracted to Maurice. He commaned the bricks to attack Joffrey, which bound his hands and feet, by smashing them into the ground.

Maurice unsheathed his dagger, and sliced the vampires head clean off of his shoulders. He commanded the bricks to throw themselves into his body, destroying what was left of it. He held his head by his hair, slowing engulfing it in flames. He signalled for Finn and Jake to come over, which they did, staring at him in awe. He placed his hands together, and when they came apart, two swords were formed from thin air, they were a normal longsword but made from a blue, eerie energy.

"Cut everybody who is alive down, please," he asked, it sounded more like a request than a question, though.

"Sure," they both aptly reply.

But before they could go and get to it, Finn turned and said, "But what about all the others?"

"What do you mean?" asked Maurice.

"Like, the ones' that are dead, what do we do with them?"

"Leave them, they're of no use to anybody. It's best to let them rest."

"Hm, I guess so..." replied the stalwart good adventurer with hesitance..

They began cutting people down left, right and center. Maurice left the room, finding himself in the courtyard with the corpses, but this time they weren't moving. He shut his eyes, and touched the ground, quickly scanning the castle.

As he stood to his feet, he noticed the throne door open, and a large man walk through it. He was a tan man, standing at about 7'6'' in height. He wore dragon-scaled platelegs but with no chest-piece to go with it, just a bare, bulky chest with the scars to boast. He did, however have dragon-heads as shoulder-plates, they were very large, and most probably offered some great defense. He had a long, brown and quite scruffy beard, with scruffy hair upon his head, too.

"Haha, Maurice! I knew somebody would come!" he bellowed in relief, running up to him embracing in a handshake. "It's great to see you alive, Bartholin." he replied as he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure your brother would say the same, too."

"Only thanks to you, we would have been dinner for that creep if it weren't for you!" he said with a gut-busting laugh. "Mhm. I'm sure Bergen wasn't too worried."

"Haha, well I guess." he replied. "You only get so much family."

"You have our thanks, brother. We owe our lives to you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"That's just like you, always humble."

"Meh."

"Well, have you come across a weapons stash? We had our weapons confiscated after they were done ambushing us."

"Yes, I was able to locate it. They're kept in his treasure room."

"And where would that be?"

Maurice gestured him to follow, and he did. They ended up in the middle of the courtyard, well, as close to the middle as they could get, considering there was a large fountain in their way.

Maurice approaches the fountain, "Fetching, isn't it?" he asked in a playful tone, hanging his hand under the running water. "I guess so." his post-prisoner friend replied.

Maurice focused his power into his palm, causing the surrounding tattoos to glow with great intensity. He knelt down, and placed his hand on a strange part of the floor, causing the fountain to glow, shift around and open up. A staircase had been hidden away by an intricate magical lock system.

 _ **That's new.**_ Bartholin thought to himself, as he followed behind his friend step by step. He stopped because Maurice had stopped, they came into contact with a large, golden door with insignias marked on it.

They both looked at each other briefly, before proceeding to open the door. With a turn, and a creak, the door flew open revealing...

 **P.S: I hope you're enjoying these chapters. I'm trying my hardest to think of new, and innovative scenes, and/or stories for the paticular chapter. Thank you regardless, though, you reading this means' a lot, and I hope you have a great day/night!**


End file.
